Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Growth and Rebirth
by Eve-of-Phoenix
Summary: Through our battles victory is not always set in stone. At times we lose that which we consider important and can never recover it. Through the pain however we must step forward and grow. Even when all hope seems lost, at the end of the tunnel exists hope. But whether you accept it or not is your choice. (I am bad at summaries xD. Rewrite of the seond half of 5Ds)


**A/N: This is the first story I've ever put up on this site. So sorry ahead of time for how bad it might be xD**  
 **This takes place after the Duel against Goldwin and will have different results than the canon one. I personally didn't like the second half of 5Ds and felt it could use a change. So... here's the start of it. If enough people are interested I might make this a running series. For now here's just the intro. Hope you all enjoy.**

~~~

 _Chapter 1: Victory and Loss_

Yusei's eyes fluttered open to the sight of stars around him. The youth's entire body engulfed in warmth while floating within space. A questioning look on his face as he looked around. The last thing he remembered was summoning Savior Star Dragon and using it against Godwin's Earthbound God. Quickly followed by him merging with the light based dragon before taking the form of the Crimson Dragon to battle the King of the Underword. After that he remembered nothing.

Attention drawn forward as another figure appeared. To his surprise there stood the man they faced but moments ago, Godwin. His form back to normal as was his attire. The young duelist standing there before questioning him.

"Godwin...?" Yusei asked with a soft tone. Unsure what this was all about. Only to watch as Godwin turned to his side, watching Rudger appear. Like the younger brother, Rudger had returned to normal- the same form he had those seventeen before the event. Godwin turning to the blonde before speaking.

"Brother... It would appear that we have taken a roundabout course."

"Rex..."

"Yusei Fudo, without you, we probably would not have been able to realize that."

"Godwin."

"The means to stand against destiny- They are the bonds between humans- between friends. And it has been within me this entire time... Yusei... I am sorry." Godwin said before looking to his side. Yusei doing the same only to gasp. For laying there were Kiryu, Bomber, Misty and Carly. All of them motionless and giving off a strange glow.

"Kiryu... Bomber... Wait will they-"

"I'm afraid not." Yusei could feel his eyes widen in shock at Godwin's words. About to question him before the man spoke once more. "I am afraid the power of the underworld proved too much for them. They... cannot return to your world. This is their final stop."

"N-no..." Yusei muttered before falling to his knees. Shock written all over his face as he realized none of them would return. They were destined to fade away. Those they tried to save... Yusei's attention brought back to the two brothers.

"Let us close the chapter on this fate. With our bond as brothers." Upon watching Rudger nod the two began to walk away. A bright light forming in front of them. That was the last thing Yusei remembered before awakening back inside Savior Star Dragon. Right before calling out their recent enemy's name. Watching as the brothers faded away.

He hadn't much time to quell on that as the King of th Underworld released a bright light from his body. Everyone watching as the creature melted away into dust before engulfing the land in a bright golden light. The sign of their victory. As that light appeared however, the track they had used to duel vanished. Both Jack and Crow gasping as they no longer had any footing- forced to free fall through the sky.

"Atlas-sama!"

"Crow!"

As everyone called out to the falling duelist Yusei reacted swiftly. Having his powerful dragon fly towards them with great speed. Easily catching both of them before the trio found themselves soaring through the sky on the back of the dragon. Everyone's eyes filling with relief as their literal savior flew through the sky with friends close. The twins waving at the trio while the light that engulfed the area dispersed into small golden flakes. Each fading away as they fell towards the ground. Harmless and beautiful...

It was sometime later that the group found themselves standing together. Yusei, Jack and Crow rather injured due to the severity of their duel. Mikage doing her best to provide emergency first aid on the spot, until they could be taken to a hospital. The Security member having gone to find some proper transportation.

"Everyone... I'm sorry." Those were the first words out of Yusei as he was getting patched up. His allies turning to the dark haired youth with confusion written on their faces.

"What are you sorry for? You kicked serious butt Yusei! You gotta teach me that combo!" Rua replied in excitement while cheering his role model. Jack huffing a bit while Crow gave a smirk- Aki and Ruka smiling as well at the young man. Yusei reacting to this with one simple sentence.

"The Dark Signers won't come back to life." The instant those words escaped Yusei's lips everyone went silent. All eyes growing wide in either shock, horror, or both.

"W-what are you talking about? We kicked the King of the Underworld's ass! So why-" Crow was interrupted as Yusei spoke once more.

"Godwin told me... Their bodies were far too weak to come back from the Duels... They... aren't coming back." Yusei's words causing the entire group to go silent. No one seeing as Jack looked away- eyes wide in pure horror at the revelation received.

'C-Carly...' The blonde thought before hearing the sound of a vehicle approaching. Ushio having somehow found an ambulance- calling everyone to hop on in so they could head to the hospital. While everyone began to move Yusei could hear a specific sound coming from Jack. The sound of a single sob.

'Jack... I'm sorry...' Yusei thought as he hobbled towards the vehicle with the help of Akiza. The red head herself in deep thought about Misty. Knowing that her powers in the end could not save her. Failing to protect the woman who had been deceived due to Divine's actions. Sorrow filling her chest as she did her best not to cry.

Crow meanwhile was in his own state of thought. Knowing that with the Dark Signers not returning it meant Bomber was gone. And his family would now have to exist without him. Crow well aware he'd have to travel to the man's home to explain what happened- to let them know in the end he was a true hero.

As each Signer and friends entered the ambulance- the weakened young men set in comfortable positions Ruka and Rua did their best to try and avoid commenting. Knowing that each of their friends had just been hurt in more ways than one. Even with being so young they knew it was not their place to comment. They would simply have to abide with the current situation and let everyone have their time. The sound of sirens filling the air as Ushio began to drive.

Thus the battle against the Dark Signers came to an end. All the people abducted during the incident having been returned. But the Dark Signers themselves were gone. Faded away in the wind and leaving behind those who would morn them...

Thus began the lives of the Signers after their war had ended. Among a changing world...

 _Chapter 1: END_

~~~

 **A/N: Once again I'd like to thank everyone who read. Will update this chapter and series whenever possible. So hope you all look forward to it. Everyone have a wonderful day. And remember, appreciate what you have.**


End file.
